


Fuck

by orphan_account



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Bad Parenting, Bottom Wilbur Soot, Non-Consensual Bondage, Parent/Child Incest, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phil finds his son breaking his rules. Punishment ensues.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Phil Watson
Kudos: 90





	Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> this is written on mobile so it is shit sorry tagging on mobile is hard as fuck

phil was just about to lock up the doors when he heard someone on the other side.

he assumed it was nothing, but hearing a knock made him open the door. he hadn't known wilbur had been out tonight, and just thought he was in his room.

when he opened the door to see his son, he was very mad.

wilbur had snuck out and had not even tried to hide it.

that pissed him off. he was more upset than he should have been, really.

he grabbed his sons arm and dragged him into his room down the hall.

hearing his son ask what he was doing was the cherry on top for him.

he went to get lube, as he wasnt going to be that harsh on his son.

he told his son to take off his clothing, and wilbur being to scared about what would happen if he didnt complied to what his father wanted from him.

"you have no idea how long i have wanted this.." he said, taking off his own clothing aswell.

he saw how nervous he looked, and that sent another spark to phil's dick.

he slowly put lube on his cock, but not too much. he wasnt going to wear a condom either, he wants his son to feel this. 

he then flipped his son over, not deciding to prep him. 

"you deserve this" he had said, before shoving himself fully into his son. the cry he got was beautiful. wilbur tried to shove him away, but it seemed it would not work any time soon.

phil only stayed still for a moment, before pulling out and ramming himself back in repeatedly. his son kept sobbing under him.

"god, you feel so good around my cock. your just my cockwhore, arent you? and its all you ever will be. what a slut."

he then began to brutally aim for wilburs prostate, when finding it continuing that harsh pace. wilbur had already came whether voluntary or involuntary and seemed as though he would pass out.

phil started to get sloppier and sloppier until he spilled in his sons asshole. as he stared at the mix of blood and cum dripping out of his sons ass, he sparked an idea.

he did clean his son up, but then went and got old handcuffs from a while back, going to hook his son to his bed. making him his cockwhore, and only his.

if techno decided to use his younger brother, no one would know other than him and the one he forcibly came in.


End file.
